


Just Platonic Fun

by fallencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sneaking Out, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencas/pseuds/fallencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas stargaze, but it's totally platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Platonic Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! :)

"Dean!" Cas laughed, and Dean swore he saw a shooting star. "Dean, I can't see, you moron. Where are we going?!"

This was ridiculous. Cas should be at home sleeping. He had a midterm next week, and he couldn't afford to be dead on his feet during school. Yet, here he was, in the middle of nowhere, going somewhere with one Dean Winchester.

"Just a few more steps, I promise. And don't you dare think about peeking. That blindfold ain't there just to look pretty." The blonde-haired teen tugged at the other boy's hand and briskly lead him through the woods. The smell of moss drifted through the air.

"Well I wouldn't know, now would I?" He tapped the bandanna with his finger.

Dean snorted, "Stop being an ass, and hurry up."

"If I run into a tree, it's all your fault," Cas deadpanned and squeezed Dean's hand tighter. Hopefully, the other teen would chalk it up to nerves.

"Oh, relax, I won't let that happen. It'd be worth it, anyway, for what you're about to see." The crunch of leaves and sticks under their feet dissipated and, pretty soon, soft grass tickled at their ankles. "Besides, we're here." 

"Finally." Cas lifted his arms up to start untying the bandanna, but another pair of hands quickly swatted them away.

"Here, let me." Dean stood behind him, his chest practically inches from Cas' back as he undid the knot. It was all he could do not to lean into the touch.

"You're not gonna believe this," Dean's whispered, as he finally released the blindfold.

He was right; the view was breathtaking.

"Oh my god. This is incredible."

They reached a grassy cliff overlooking the city. The buildings looked like toys from so far away, and it made Cas feel impossibly large. The most remarkable part, however, was the stars.

He pointed to the sky. "I've never seen so many of them where we live."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I just, um, know how much you enjoy all that astronomy shit, and I thought Kansas looked okay for once from up here. I mean, if it's too cold or whatever, we can go. Actually, yeah, this was a really stupid idea. I don't know what I was thinking, you're probably not even-"

"Dean."

"Er, yeah, Cas?"

"Shut up, and come enjoy this with me." He sat down on the blanket, and tugged the other boy down with him.

"Right, yeah. Okay. Is the blanket soft enough? I didn't know what kind would be best, but-"

"That is the exact opposite of shutting up, Dean."

"Sorry." He closed his mouth and shifted positions, so his left arm was barely an inch from Cas' right arm, but not touching. Never touching.

He didn't know if Dean even noticed the closeness, but Cas was acutely aware. It seemed like every move or breath he took would set off an alarm, and make Dean go running. Like there was a firework tucked inside the space, ready to burst. He was sure if he dared another inch to his right, the other teen would move away and all the electricity would be lost.

So, he sat. He focused on breathing evenly, and only spoke to point out constellations. Dean somehow thought they all looked like food.

But not even the stars could keep his attention right then. Every minute or so, he couldn't help but sneak glances at Dean. Every time, his face was unreadable.

After a few minutes of utter silence, a warm arm pressed up against his. Cas immediately stilled and waited for Dean to shift or pull away. Nothing happened.

He looked up at the boy, but he was pointedly staring into the night sky.

It was like that simple contact ignited something in him, and, before Cas could think twice, he tucked his head into the crook of Dean's shoulder.

He waited for what seemed like hours, but eventually, a strong arm wrapped around his torso and squeezed.

Cas sighed, and hoped this meant what he thought it did.

"Why did you bring me here?" He spoke into Dean's neck.

"Thought it would be fun," he murmured.

"Really? You planned a surprise night of stargazing just for platonic fun?" Either Dean knew the implications of this, or Cas had been very wrong in judging normal best friend behavior.

"Mmhmm."

"Dean-"

"Hey, I'm not kidding." He kissed the top of Cas' head. "Just-" then his forehead "-platonic-" now his cheek "-fun."

Cas looked down and blushed scarlet. "Well, in that case, I have been hanging out with my friends very wrong."

The other boy laughed, and Cas couldn't help himself. He placed his hands on either side of the boy's face and caught his gaze, searching. The blonde-haired teen gave a quick nod, and that's all Cas needed. He surged forward, capturing their lips in a quick, chaste kiss.

When they broke apart, Dean was grinning. "Man, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Then, perhaps, we should have more platonic fun? I mean, since we've been missing out on it all these years." He smirked and carded his fingers through the other boy's hair.

"I think that would be agreeable."

This time they kissed intensely; years of tension and passion boiled over, exposing itself among their lips. Their tongues danced around each other, and Dean sighed into his mouth. 

Cas broke apart before it could get any further. He breathed raggedly. "This isn't just platonic fun anymore, right?"

Dean smiled, and stroked his cheek. "Not a chance."

Cas leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, stars be damned. The real view was right in front of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please feel free to leave any comments :)


End file.
